Die Young
by GwenCooper92
Summary: This is it", this was the day that a young Detective Constable lost her life. ? Pov. . You have to work out who it is. Quite easy.
1. Death Day

She sat there. In that van. With Him. Her hands cuffed roughly behind her back. The smell of alcohol stank out the van. His sweaty hands were pulled tightly over her mouth as Sheelah and Kathy called for him to let her go.

Her instinct told her to kick and wriggle free, but her police instinct told her to stay calm, even though there was a knife to her throat. She shaked a little trying to loosen out of his grasp, but this just made the knife rub up against her throat, and it dug in making a small line with blood dripping from it.

She stopped herself from crying out in pain, her father trained her to be strong and never to show that you were scared, it was army training.

* * *

She could hear footsteps coming from outside and alarms ringing, the next voice she heard was Adam calling out orders to the other officers, then shouting to Mark trying to negotiate. He was getting even more agitated and now she began to fear for her life.

_This is it, why, why does it have to end like this, rather me then them out there, they'll get you out come on_ the red haired woman thought to herself trying to think positive.

The only light that could be seen was a small beam that flittered in through the front of the riot van._ It was dim. A bit like the man who had her hostage_ she thought to herself. He could barely walk in a straight line and was demanding for his own keys back, but the station didn't have them.

"I don't want to hurt you, i just want my keys so i can go to my wife" he said to her pulling his large clammy hand from off of her mouth his welsh accent filled with worry and angst.

"Mark listen to me i honestly don't think that they have your keys" She replied trying to reassure herself and not just him.

"Be quiet" he slurred pacing the van.

* * *

"I'm giving you one warning Mark, come out of the van with our officer and you can have your keys, they are right here" Adam yelled at the van. Officers began to surround it.

"I thought you said that they didn't have my keys, you lied" he screamed at the red head. She kicked herself back into the door.

Adam was stood outside and nodded his head. Officers began to jump at the van using their truncheons to smash the windows.

Mark lunged forwards as the first truncheon came through the window. He had jumped for the door and had forgotten that she was there. She felt a blinding pain soar up her side. Then another in her chest. Her breathing became laboured and her vision went blurry. She felt herself fly through the air, although she wasn't sure until she came to a sickening thud on the ground outside.

Blood came up her throat like bile and she coughed, her body searing with every movement. Everything felt like slow motion. She could see Mark's large outline being cuffed and she felt two pairs of arms turn her over onto her back.

* * *

"Come on, hold on, look at me and focus, talk, anything" Sheelah Murphy said as she pulled off her jacket and placed it under her friends head.

"I- I" She spluttered, blood leaking out of her mouth like a busted shower head.

"The ambulance will be here soon, just keep focused on us" came Sergeant Okaro's soothing voice. She winced as she felt a pressure on her chest. Her breathing was rasped.

"He di-didn't mean, t-to, i-t was an ac-ccident, don't be t-to ha-hard on him" she murmered more blood coming into her mouth.

"Shh, now" she heard Mickey's voice and felt his hands stroke her hair.

"Mickey, yo-your her- er" she gasped gold stars appearing in her vision.

"Yes i'm here" he replied kindly. She tilted her head around slightly to meet his pretty blue eyes. He was one of her first friends when she came here. Everyone was jealous that she hadn't had to work her way to the top, that she flew straight to the top.

"Come on your a fighter, you can't give up that easy" Sheelah's irish vowels came from her right, or was it left.

Her head went light, and lolled to the side her eyes rolled to the back of her head and the last words she mumbled were.

"I'm sorry" and her body went limp in her friends arms.

And that was the day that a young Detective Constable lost her life.

* * *

**Okay my first Bill fic . . so any guesses to who it is that died . . She was and still is my favourite person to ever been in the bill please review if you like.**


	2. Funeral

* * *

The officers of Sun Hill stood alongside the entrance of the church. With their white gloves and hats, they stood there faces as straight as could be. They waited until the hearse carrying their friends lifeless body to arrive.

The hearse pulled up and Smithy, Adam, Mickey and Gary stepped forward to be the pall bearers for their fallen colleagues coffin. Mickey stepped in the front with Adam next to him. He had worked loads of cases with her, actually her first case was with him.

He couldn't look at his colleagues who stood and walked in behind the coffin. They didn't know her like he did. No one really knew her. She had only been with them a few months.

They walked into the church in complete silence, there was no words.

They put her coffin down at the front of the church and took their seats.

* * *

The service began and soon it had ended and their colleagues coffin was being taken back outside to be buried.

Whilst that was being done Mickey stood and made a speech.

"You know, she was one of the hardest people to read that i have ever known, but also the kindest and the most amazing police officer i have ever met. Her first day, first case was with me and i thought oh just a newbie, but turns out she was higher up the ranks then i was and quickly began to get down to the job that we had been assigned to, but the way she went, it wasn't right, it just wasn't her day" he said as tears pricked at his eyes.

He went to carry on but couldn't get out anymore. His voice was choked with emotion and it felt although a big lump was caught in his throat preventing him from continuing. He just looked down and stepped off the stage and down the aisle towards where she would be buried the other officers on his heels.

* * *

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust" the priest said and they all took a hand full of dirt and scattered it onto her coffin which was being lowered down into the ground.

Within minutes everyone had left for their car's. Most were going to the pub for a drink, whilst other's wanted the comfort of their own home.

They didn't know her like he did, a lot of them respected her but envied her also, for her skill, her beauty and her downright don't give a damn attitude.

He kneeled down just to the side of the headstone, his finger's tracing the groove's of her name which was carved into the marble stone.

He kissed his hand and placed it on the headstone.

"Goodbye Juliet" he said and got to his feet. Taking one last glance at the headstone which read.

_DC Juliet Becker_

_March 15th 1978 - October 30th 2003_

_Devoted police officer, Beloved friend, you will be missed._

* * *

**So well done to those who got it right, and unlucky for those of you who had it wrong but all in all thank you for reviewing.**


End file.
